


-- mundane magic. {skz / nct}

by spaceecadet



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, also kun and lucas and ten, but idk bc thats a fuckton of people, group chat ig, i deleted everything lmao so im starting over, i want to die, idk yet, maybe the dreamies will make an appearance, nct is like mentors ig?, stray kids - Freeform, tbd ig, therell def be ships idk which ones yet tho, this is half crack fic half legit ig, weird superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceecadet/pseuds/spaceecadet
Summary: nine boys with what look like weird skills, but turn out to be incredible magic powers.seo changbin can catch small food in his mouth, from any distance, at any velocity.hwang hyunjin's plants have never died.lee felix has predicted the deaths of his fish down to the hour, every time.bang chan has a gift with animals.kim seungmin can copy origami exactly, just by looking at a photo.yang jeongin can make chocolate chip cookies without any measuring tools.lee minho can name any constellation in the sky at any time.han jisung has never opened a magic kit, but he somehow knows every trick in the book.kim woojin can guess the song playing on the radio, with the radio off, correctly, every time.who knew they'd change the world.--- (nct will appear later in the story.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> it's ya girl cc here.  
> i'm super stoked about this fic. i've been a stay since debut, and an nctzen since fire truck, so this is gonna be really fun to write!  
> just a fair warning, however--i try to update AT LEAST once a week, but given school, and other things, it's tough to keep a good schedule. if i don't post one week, i'll make it up to y'all and post twice the next!  
> (also, jungwoo was announced as the newest 127 member about 4 hours before i wrote this! and yes, he will be included in whatever 127 does in this story. uwu)  
> i love yall and i can't thank u enough for all your support. my last fic was a bit of a flop but i PROMISE YOU this will be good!!!
> 
> xoxo  
> CC :)

**\---**

**razzle dazzle (9)**

**changbin:** how do you keep an idiot in suspense  _(4:23am)_

 **jeongin:** how

 **jeongin:** how

 **jeongin:** changbin how  _(8:48am)_

 **changbin:** lmao

 **jeongin:** H O W

 **jisung:** fetus got prankeddd lmaooo

 **chan:** dude don't be so hard on i.n., he tri he best

 **changbin:** you gotta admit tho that was pretty good

 **jeongin:** guys

 **jeongin:** you still haven't told me how.

 **jeongin:** tell me  **now.**

 **jisung** has changed  **jeongin** 's screen name to  **angery boye**.

 **angery boye** **:** TELL ME

 

Felix had been watching the events of the group chat unfold as he lay in bed, trying to wake up at what seemed like a completely unreasonable hour. 8am?! Absolutely crazy--or so it is for going to bed at 2am. Honestly, he probably shouldn't have watched two entire seasons of Supernanny, but a boy's got to take care of his Jo Frost needs. He tried to move his arms and legs, almost to shake himself awake, but that only made him more tired, so he wiped his soft pink hair out of his face and decided it was time to get his day started, whether he liked it or not.

The faucet had a leak; a leak so bad the bathroom floor was always wet. Felix could hear the water dripping in a constant rhythm, and although it had lulled him to sleep the night before, it was now the most annoying thing on the planet. He huffed and rolled out of bed, his vision going black when he stood up too quickly, and stretched each limb until he was almost--almost--awake. Of course, the water needed to be fixed. That meant calling a plumber, changing the entire schedule to have them come over and change it, and pay two hundred dollars for it...none of which Felix could afford to do at the moment. He was dangerously in debt, his job took up the whole day, and hell would freeze over before he'd even  _think_ about calling someone.

But this time, he really,  _really_ needed a favor.

 

**felix >> minho**

**felix:** hey best friend

 **felix:** my buddy my pal

 **felix:** my absolute fav

 **minho:** what do u need

 **felix:** so there's this plumber guy coming over to fix my faucet and he MIGHT need to be watched so he doesn't steal anything and I MIGHT need to go down to the precinct for the whole day soooo could you help your best pal out

 **minho:** sure.

 **felix:** OMGGGGG THANK YOUUUUU SIJSKDJSDKDJSD

 **minho:** but there'll be a price.

 

Felix had always been jealous of Lee Minho. His friend had everything under control; debts paid, a job with reasonable hours...hell, he even had a cat. Felix had meant to ask Minho for two hundred dollars, but he figured that was pushing it--plus, if he got lucky, Felix could win a bit of money from the horse races today.

He couldn't think about Minho's "price" right now; he was going to be late for work. So, silently thanking Minho with all his heart and knowing that he owed Minho a favor, Felix began to get dressed for work.

Seoul's Gangnam precinct had been where Felix spent most of his time. He was technically a detective, and Detective Felix Lee sounded cool, and he loved being called that, but he was forced to be more of a house mouse, so most of his days were boring, filled morning to night with paperwork, organization, and all of the captain's funny little requests. Deep down, Felix hated his job--he wanted to be more than just a desk jockey, so,  _so_ badly. But, he was only eighteen, and no one gets much done at that age.

Police school. That was how he remembered it. Just a prep school for angsty, snotty little teenagers who wanted to become cops. Felix, having graduated with flying colors, almost immediately became a beat cop, while his best friend, Changbin, stayed as an assistant for the captain. Changbin wanted to become a detective, like Felix, but he was a year younger, and being a minor, he couldn't get promoted until his eighteenth birthday.

Both Felix and Changbin knew that police work doesn't earn you very much. Felix made way less than he thought he was going to, and Changbin was barely surviving. Plus, Gangnam was a very expensive place to live, and neither boy wanted to wake up at 5:30am to make their way across town.

As Felix drowned in his debt, however, he realized it might boil down to doing just that.

He threw on a white oxford shirt and a black tie, adjusting it in the dirty mirror leaning against the wall. He fixed his hair, running a comb on either side, and put a small earring in his left ear. Finally, grabbing his badge and gun from his bedside table, he got his phone from his unmade bed, snatched a poptart from the bulk box on the counter and locked the door behind him.

 

**changbin >>felix**

**changbin:** dude where are you

 **changbin:** you're hella late

 **felix:** ya I know I just couldn't get up this morning

 **changbin:** captains getting mad. he has a case for u

 **felix:** oh my god FINALLY

 

Felix looked up for a moment to swipe his card through the slot to get in the subway. He pushed his way through, and turned to his usual stop, only to see the train leaving the stop.  _God damn it._

 

 **felix:** binnie im going to be later than expected

 **changbin:** you already are. what happened

 **felix:** missed the train

 **changbin:** ur dead

 **felix:** ik :/

 

Man, would Captain have a go at him today. It hurt his head just thinking about it.

He tried to keep himself busy by cleaning out his emails--all emails about old cases that just didn't work out. Cold cases discouraged Felix--they made him feel like he was taking steps back in his career. He had more cold cases than one would care to admit, but even the captain had a crack at them, and even he said that it was just Felix's luck. But what could he do? He had to keep going.

A terrible, shrill sound pierced Felix's ears--the sound of the next train approaching. He thanked every divine power in existence, and pushed himself off the wall to get closer to the train, making sure his badge was showing so no pickpockets would have a go at him. Before he had earned his badge, he was constantly being bothered by subway criminals who thought they could trick him into coughing up a little cash, but, joke's on them--Felix didn't have any money anyways.

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry at that.

The handle was cold and wet; Felix tried not to think about what the  _wet_ part of it was; hopefully sweat. Nonetheless, he took his hand off the filthy pole and tried to balance himself as the train jolted and rumbled.

His phone was vibrating. It was one of two things: the captain calling and wondering where on God's good earth he was, or his best friend doing the exact same.

Reluctantly pulling it out of his pocket, the captain's name flashed white on his screen, and with a sigh, Felix swiped and held the phone to his ear, trying to hear his boss over the train's nonstop screeching.

"Hello, Captain."

"Detective." Captain's voice was low, but it didn't have the stern quality to it that was so often there.

"I am so, so, sorry I'm late! The train came earlier than expected today, and I missed it by a few seconds. I understand if you take a case away, or if you just stop giving me them altogether, and I am so, so--"

"You were right."

Felix couldn't believe what was coming out of the speaker. "H-huh?"

"Cleo died this morning, and you were right,  _again._ I guess there's a reason you're a good detective."

The captain giving him praise?! Over a dead fish? It was music to his ears.

"Oh, uh..." Felix scratched the back of his neck. "Right. Um, thanks, Captain."

Captain didn't answer. Felix took his phone away from his ear and stared down at it, only to see that his boss had hung up.

The lowly little beat cop had bested his boss for a  _third_ time? It was all about guessing when each fish in the precinct aquarium was going to die. The first one to go was Spartacus. The captain had guessed he would die on Thursday at 9pm, while Felix has guessed Tuesday, at 11am. He had gotten it right, down to the hour.

Second was King Tut. King Tut was the massive goldfish that had terrorized the precinct with his ugly face and his constant latching-onto-body-parts habit. There was always a bet going on--who could eat the most expired sour cream without getting food poisoning, who could make the most trash baskets, etc., and the loser would have to feed King Tut. It was usually down to Felix and Changbin, and more often than not, it was Felix who had to make sure his fingers didn't get swallowed.

As morbid as it sounds, he put a great deal of time and effort into predicting King Tut's death. His brain told him to make it as soon as possible, but his gut was telling him  _Sunday at 2am._ When he came into the precinct on Monday and smelled the terrible stench coming from the tank, Felix knew he had been correct once again.

But now, for a  _third_ time? He was absolutely loving it. Especially now that he was finally,  _finally_ better at something than the Captain, even if that was predicting fish deaths.

He grinned, tuning the train's relentless screaming out and thinking to himself, _Maybe today will be a better day than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! long time no see i guess.  
> this is chan's chapter, and he's a music producer in downtown seoul with a habit of procrastinating :)  
> i'll also introduce sangwoo and ara, the father-daughter duo running the studio, but they only really appear in this chapter, then a couple times later on, because they're not relevant.  
> enjoy!  
> xoxo  
> -CC:)

"Christopher Bang, get up and get your ass out of that room before I beat it so hard you won't sit down for a week!"

All he could see was black. He did, however, feel the squish of his cheek against a sanded edge, and drool coated the side of his mouth. Very wearily, he heaved himself into a sitting position and stared into the screen of his computer. Had it been on all night?

Brushing his hair out of his face and wiping the spit from his cheek, Chan rubbed his bloodshot eyes and, holding the edges of his desk for dear life, tried to stand up. Almost immediately, white-hot pain shot through his head, and he clenched his teeth together and groaned. This was almost a daily occurrence at this point, and poor Chan had no idea what was causing it, but he figured it was probably having to produce a ton of music, fueled only by Red Bull and a shit ton of stress.

The first thing anyone should know about Bang Chan was that he was a procrastinator. And man, did it really bite him in the ass last night. He had had to make beats for four songs, all in one night, and even one song takes hours alone. Thank God he had recorded them the day before.

"I swear to Buddha, I'm going to count to three, then I want to see you in the hall with your hair brushed!"

Chan sighed and began looking for a brush. He knew his boss's little daughter, Ara, was already up and at 'em at seven a.m., helping her dad open up the studio. She had caught Chris asleep in his office far too many times to overlook him anymore, and he relied on her as an alarm clock most days.

He called back, "Coming, Ara," and ran the comb through his hair lightly, making sure his shoes were tied and that there were no Chipotle stains on his shirt before heading out to the main room. There she stood, in her school uniform with her makeup on and her necklace swinging.

"Aw, man, Chris..." she groaned, taking a step back and sizing me up. "You have  _got_ to get those burrito stains off that shirt! I'm sure there's stain remover around here somewhere..."

Damn it. Chipotle chorizo was just too good.

He laughed. "No, don't worry about it, kiddo. I'll just change. Where's your dad?"

She frowned. "Uh... he should be in his office, but if he's not, then he's in the break room fixing the AC. I swear I almost got heat stroke yesterday; man, I was sweating like a sinner in church! I'm surprised you're still alive, Chris." She smiled softly. "Anyways. I'll leave you to it. Brush your teeth, though. Good Lord."

Chan raised his eyebrows at her. "No, I'm just going to lose my job by blowing stank breath into your dad's face." He laughed and, watching her walk out the door and head towards the school, turned the other way and knocked quietly at her father's office door. He heard him laugh, saying, "Come on in, Chan."

Jung Sangwoo, Ara's dad and the manager of the studio Chan recorded in, was one of Chan's favorite people, ever. He was always smiling, and always encouraged coworkers to get their work done in a firm, but calm manner, much unlike his daughter. Chan figured she got her fiery spirit from her mother.

"Hi, Sangwoo-sshi. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, I've just been a wreck this past week. 3racha needs to drop this album in two days, and I've just been procrastinating doing this for forever."

His boss gave him a knowing smile. "Don't worry about it. For you guys, this studio is open 24/7. Speaking of which, where are they? I haven't seen Changbin in a while."

"Oh, yeah. Changbin works at the Gangnam police precinct as the captain's assistant. His work schedule has been absolutely  _loaded_ lately; he hasn't been down here in weeks."

Sangwoo frowned. "That's too bad. Ara misses him. And Jisung too! I assume he has a job as well?" He looked at Chan, intrigued. The latter felt his phone vibrate twice in his pocket. 

"He does, yeah. There's a record store a couple streets down, but Jisung's been working overtime to pay for this new apartment he's got. It's super souped up and nice, but he's really got to work to pay for it."

"I bet." Sangwoo checked his watch, and Chan saw his eyebrow raise a bit. "Well, listen, Chris, it was great to talk to you, but I've got a meeting in two minutes and I've really got to go down to the conference room. Talk to you later, hmm?"

Chan nodded and smiled in agreement, beginning to walk in the direction of the exit when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught his boss's hand raise up to stop him. He turned around, addressing his boss.

"Hey Chris? Go home. Get some rest. You damn well deserve it." Sangwoo's grin almost resembled that of a boy's.

Chris couldn't help the smile forming on his face. "Will do. Thanks, boss."

Shutting the door behind him, the exhausted boy pulled out his phone as he walked towards the door. The group chat was going crazy, and poor Chan had no idea why anyone would  _willingly_ wake up at eight in the morning, so he sent a few texts, put his phone back in his pocket, and began the short walk down the street to the bus stop.

It was a windy, chilly day in Seoul, and he cursed himself for only wearing an old white t-shirt and jeans. Yesterday had been sunny and nice, but of course, the one day in  _weeks_ that he forgot to bring a sweater, it's fucking Antarctica.

Just his luck, he guessed.

He heard the screech of the bus brakes in front of his stop, and he glanced up from staring at his freezing hands, pulling out his ticket and showing it to the bus driver. Once it had been cleared, he found a seat in between two old ladies and sat down, making sure not to stare at either of them. Old people had a thing for him, and he had no idea why. Weird people thought of that as a blessing--he thought of it as a curse.

The bus began moving, and Chan began thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see y'all next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Felix was on the job.

The Captain, still pissed about losing the fish bet, had immediately sent him out on a case, to do a stakeout of sorts--of course, all the way across town. Felix had driven there with a smug look on his face, but now, as he sat parked on the side of the road, he realized that this case was going to be as exciting as a mashed-potato sandwich. So, he sat and fiddled with his earring. He felt his ear growing sore, but he didn't really care.

The Gangnam precinct had a strict rule of never playing the radio during stakeouts, but, being the responsible, obedient adult Felix was, he had found a loophole: earbuds. Carefully pulling his AirPods out of his pocket, he stuck them in his ears. He scrolled through his phone for a good song that would hype him up, finally settling on an older 3racha album. The electronic beat filled his ears, and he sat back in his seat and smiled.

 

**changbin >>felix**

**changbin:** did he make you do ANOTHER stakeout

**felix:** ya but no biggie

**changbin: y**

**felix:** hes just pissed about the fish thing

**changbin** **:** do u want lunch

 

Felix smiled. Never would he ever have a friend quite as loyal and caring as Changbin.

 

**felix:** YES SKSKSKSK THANK YOU YOURE THE BEST

**changbin:** where r u

**felix:** dobong

**changbin:** nahh bro go get ur own lunch

 

Or, maybe not.

Something crackled behind him, a very loud crackle. Tearing the earbuds out of his pulsing ears, Felix whirled around to find his walkie-talkie vibrating on the back seat. "Felix? Felix, do you copy?"

At the speed of light, he reached to grab it and, holding down the button with the force of a WWE wrestler, he blurted, "Yes, Sergeant Jung! I'm here."

"Good," his elder replied. "I thought something had happened. Are you on the corner of Sirubong and Dodang, like ordered?"

No, he was not. "Yes, sir, I am."

"Great. The perp is on the run, coming towards you. He should be there in about four minutes. Get ready to approach him."

_Fuck._ "Uh, roger that, Sarge. I need to, uh, get ready for the, ahh, ambush. Talk to you later!" Felix released the button and turned back around with a face so pale, it was almost white. And, just after he had registered that he might ruin his career if he didn't get this god damn perp, he slammed his key in the car and turned it at the speed of light, yanking the gear to reverse and just about hitting the car behind him.

"God  _damn_ it!" Of course, the  _one_ time he really needed to catch a perp, he was stuck in a  _parallel park._

He turned the steering wheel as far to the left as he could, and slowly,  _very_ slowly, backed into the curb, where he felt the car jolt upwards. It took all the fibers in his body not to yell out a string of curses that would put a sailor to shame.

"Something wrong, Officer?"

Felix, immediately sobering up and adjusting his car, whirled to the right to address the guy outside his window, because, of  _course_ _,_ he had forgotten to roll his window up. A police officer, spewing obscenities. If anyone had caught that, it might mean Felix losing his job would be in the cards. So, as our favorite detective slowly gazed up at the man and recognized his face, Felix Lee realized he was  _really_ in for it.

The curly haired, tall man, with his signature headphones hanging around his neck, was none other than Felix's idol; the man whose producing skills Felix had coveted for over two years.

"Whuh," Felix elegantly stuttered. "CB97?  _The_ CB97?! Oh my God, I am so sorry, I can't believe I was in your way! What can I--"

The soft laugh of his idol startled Felix even more than originally. "Don't worry about it, Officer..." He poked his head slightly inside the car, to read Felix's tag. "...Lee. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you need to move?"

Of course! Yeah, one of the best music producers in all of South Korea was just _casually_ parked right behind him. Felix's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Uh, yes, sir! That would be  _wonderful,_ sir, I don't know how to thank--"

CB97 laughed again. "Cut it with the  _sir,_ Officer. You're a police officer, for God's sake. Call me Chan."

Chan?  _Chan?! **Chan?!**_

"Uh, yes, sir, I mean, Chan! Thank you!" Felix yelled, and with a small smile, Chan retreated towards his car.

In the time he was alone, Felix realized that he was in the biggest moral dilemma he had ever faced. Yeah, the serial killer Gold Goose ( _terrible name,_ thought Felix) that the precinct had been chasing for five months was on the loose and spotted, but  _the_ CB97 had been talking to him moments ago! What on earth could he do?!

"Officer?" Felix suddenly became aware of Chan standing by the window again, and shook himself back to his senses.

"Oh! Sorry, sir, I was completely in my own head!"

Honestly, every time the lowly little detective made CB97 laugh, he felt a spurt of pride.

"No worries, kiddo. Hey, Officer Lee--or, what's your first name?"

Felix sputtered. "My name, or, my first name, uh, what's my name? Uh, Felix. Yup. That's my name. Felix."

Chan laughed one more time, the soft tinkling sound making better music than anyone could produce.

"Well, it was good to see you. See you around, Felix." And with that, the man himself walked back over in the direction of his car.

Making sure he was completely alone, Felix let out his crazy fangirl side, squealing and doing a little dance before he reversed and exited his spot. He turned 3racha on loud as he put his earbuds back in, and turned left on Dodang, almost immediately spotting a man in gray running. At this point, Felix couldn't stop smiling, but he was aware that it was go time, so he jumped out of his car, earbuds still in, and started pursuing the man. He quickly figured out that there was another cop on his heels, so he turned into an alley, and in that moment, Felix had his first vision.

It was almost as if there was a voice telling him exactly what was going to happen. It turned down  _Double Knot_ _'s_ beat in his ears, and said very clearly, "Gold Goose is going to get in a brown Buick. Get there before he does."

Like he was in a trance, Felix spotted the Buick and ran full speed towards it, yanking his gun out of his holster. As he approached, he saw the killer getting closer, and yelled, "Seoul Police! Hands on your head!"

The man saw Felix and, with rage in his eyes, slowly, very slowly, put his hands on his head. Felix glared at him, keeping the gun trained on him, and pulled out handcuffs.

"I just met THE CB97, and you are  _not_ going to ruin my day!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo :/  
> i had zero (0) motivation this week so here is a VERY short lil bit. hope u liek.  
> see ya


End file.
